inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fran
(Forward) |number = 12 (Destructchers) |element = Wind |team = Destructchers (Chrono Stone and Wii game only) |seiyuu = Hikasa Youko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W}} Fran (フラン, Furan) is one of the three main antagonists in the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W movie. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A mysterious girl who appeared before Tenma. Her eyes are in honor of grief."'' Appearance She has light blue hair that has grown a little past her shoulders and has blue aquamarine eyes. She wears a white and pink dress-suit that has a small design of a yellow flower in the middle of the collar. She also wears some sort of teal necklace. But her hair color changes to black and grows longer and slightly more twisted when she uses her special power to change into her dark form, which allows her to destroy/play soccer. Her clothes also change design and turn black when she uses Keshin Armed, and her eyes change to black/dark purple and also have a different pattern to her usual eyes. Plot Background Fran was born in alternative world. She possesses extremely strong powers that allow her to erase other beings from their worlds, control LBXes and use strong hissatsu techniques. She can erase all the universes of all the timelines, space and dimension not only she can erase everything she can return all to it's natural state too. As she grew older, her powers only became stronger. And when an unfortunate incident occurred, she accidentally destroyed her world, killing her best friends in the process. However, she couldn't accept it and created her own versions of Asta and San who could play soccer and use LBXes respectively, trying to save other worlds from "violence", which she thought had destroyed her own world. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W She appeared along with her firends Asta and San. She used her powers secretly to turn everything back into trees and plants. However, it was partially blocked by Endou's Great The Hand and he later disappeared along with his teammates. Afterwards, she was found surrounded by two LBX. Tenma and the others brought her back to camp and gave her some food but she secretly used her powers to make two of the LBX users disappear which shocked the team. She tried to play soccer and LBX, but she failed doing both. At night, she went out of her tent for an unknown reason, unaware that Shinsuke saw her. She later made Yukimura disappear, shocking the others once more. Then, she revealed her plans with her friends to both Shinsei Inazuma Japan and the LBX users. After Asta lost the match, she appeared and used Chaos Meteor. Tenma then used God Hand W to try and stop it but got pushed back until his teammates, the LBX users, Asta and San decided to help him which strengthened the hissatsu. It eventually caught the shoot and Fran, making her realize what is truly important. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment *'Item': Bouquet of Happiness (しあわせの花束, Randomly dropped by Chronicles at Mako's Taisen route) *'Item': CoroCoro Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, Randomly dropped by Noisy Noise at Steel Tower's Taisen route) *'Topic': Accessories (アクセサリーの話題, Obtained at Odaiba's central square garden) *'Topic': Excellent Suites (絶品スイーツの話題, Obtained at Raimon's building 1st floor) After this, she can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least 5 other members from Destructchers. ---- Mixi Max form In order to recruit Fran, a Memory Link is needed first with Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': CoroCoro Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, Randomly dropped by Noisy Nose at Steel Tower's Taisen route) *'Item': Romance of Angels and Demons (天使と悪魔のロマンス, Randomly dropped by Real Legends at Shadow Man's Taisen route) *'Topic': Accessories (アクセサリーの話題, Obtained at Odaiba's central square garden) *'Topic': Excellent Suites (絶品スイーツの話題, Obtained at Raimon School's building 1st floor) After this, she can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Dark form * Keshin Armed ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Dark form * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best Match Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Match Mixi Max Normal form * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Destructchers' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Destructchers' Trivia *When she is in her normal form, she can erase people from existence. In her dark form, which is her Keshin Armed and Mixi Max, she can play soccer and control her LBX. *She does not have her Mixi Max in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, but instead gets Mixi Maxed while getting Armed. This makes her one of the two characters who can use Keshin Armed while being Mixi Maxed in the game, the other one being Amemiya Taiyou. *She has an LBX called Heliorosa. *Her Dark Form, along with Wonderbot, is available in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy by connecting it with Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin users Category:Keshin armed users Category:Mixi Max users